warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Blade Masters
Read the rules, no second founding chapters. It is also spelt "Blade Masters" --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 23:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) As Necrus said... I'm literally going to make a public service announcement stating to break the rules at your own peril... because quite frankly I'm getting sick of it. KuHB1aM 23:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) same here... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 01:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't think he actually meant second founding as the Sons of Orar are not among the first founding legions, that I know of, so I think he just means a successor of the Sons of Orar who are of an unknown founding themselves as well as unknown as to their parent legion according to Lexi(though the symbolism hints at ultramarines).Patriot398 02:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) In the way the english language is supposed to be read (or at least, the way i read it), it means the Blade Masters are a second founding chapter, who take their gene-seed from the Sons of Orar. What i'm glad about is this person not choosing the "regular" chapters such as Ultramarines or Dark Angels and etc, even though the Sons of Orar are successors of the Ultramarines... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Near the end of the article... *sigh*, its always tau that people seem to pick on. Just my personal opinion --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 03:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) True, though I'm not sure that's possible as they can't take their genes from a chapter that doesn't yet exist. We'll have to wait for him to come back to see what he meant. Patriot398 03:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) good to see you changed the founding, if only i was an admin (...>:(...) i could remove the NCF tag and preform the spellcheck it needs... bad....--NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) then can you help me right what is wrong. if you look at the space marines codex on page 25 you will find the sons of Orar at the top right hand corner and I fell sorry for the tau too so I have changed the story if there is any thing else that irritates you just say and I will change it. (Daggerfall948 16:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) well i don't have a space marine codex, but i do know that the Sons of Orar are a second founding chapter, so this chapter can only have been created after the second founding, thats what Patriot meant. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 00:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) What it says that there is a 2nd founding chapter of the ultramarines and they disappeared after the Horus Heresy(Daggerfall948 07:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC)) well your a reasonably good writer, you just need to get your spelling ability up, I suggest you paste the document into Microsoft Word (if it is installed on your system) and it will automatically check it for you. Personally i use Safari as a web browser, which has a built-in spellchecker. ----NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) i know that because i am dyslexic and i do use word but thanks for the suggestion any way. (Daggerfall948 15:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC)) shit sorry dude, well at least try your best :) --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 23:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Remos, the image has simply been reuploaded (four times in fact, as you can see here). --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 16:31, September 16, 2014 (UTC) NCF/QualityIssue This article is really hard to read from top to bottom, and I don't honestly care if you're dyslexic or not, we all follow the same rules here. Also, Space Marine chapters don't have permanent Grey Knight detachments. I have also problems with the canon friendliness on cases "Sons of Orar disappeared after Great Crusade" and that these are successors of Sons of Orar, there is no statement that SoO chapter would be of 2nd Founding, I know it. --Remos talk 16:35, September 16, 2014 (UTC) This article's author hasn't contributed to this wiki since 2011, and I doubt they're gonna show up to try and fix this mess. As such, I have deleted the article in question. Cheers, -- ''Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 19:48, September 16, 2014 (UTC)